This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We described linear ion-trap mass spectrometric approaches applying MS(3) and MS(4) toward to the structural characterization of 1-O-alk-1'-enyl-2-acyl-, 1-O-alkyl-2-acyl-, and diacyl-glycerophospholipids (GPL) as the [M - H](-) ions desorbed by ESI in negative-ion mode.